El circo Checker Face
by Isalick
Summary: El circo del horror abre sus puertas a todo aquel que se atreva a presenciar una de sus tan peculiares obras. Solo hay una regla para ingresar al lugar: "Entren, pero bajo su propio riesgo"


Bien, siendo sincera…Ahora sí que no sé que me fumé para haber escrito semejante fanfic. Solo puedo decir que espero que os guste n.n

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia u.u

* * *

En las lejanías había un circo abandonado llamado Checker Face. Donde se dice que siempre hay actos durante la noche, aunque nadie se atreve a comprobarlo y mucho menos a acercarse al lugar. Dichoso aquel que entre y logre salir del lugar, donde seres extraños hacen su aparición.

El circo del horror abre sus puertas a todo aquel que se atreva a presenciar una de sus tan peculiares obras. Solo hay una regla para ingresar al lugar:

**_"Entren, pero bajo su propio riesgo"_**

Era de noche, y como dictaba el rumor ya había comenzado el acto del circo Checker Face.

Lindas criaturas que podían definirse como "fenómenos" danzaban y actuaban acorde a un guión inexistente, como si estuviesen poseídas o simplemente estuvieran programadas para cumplir con su acto.

Había un lindo ser en pleno lugar, su imagen destacaba por la apariencia que tenia de un ser humano, mas ese cuadro era roto por unas orejas de conejo que posaban sobre sus cabellos castaños, y una cola esponjosa en su trasero. Un ser puro con una apariencia de un niño humano con extremidades animales, una creación parecida a una ilusión.

La linda criatura se encontraba en un entorno parecido a un bosque, brincando por todos lados como si de verdad fuese un conejo, mirando todo con curiosidad mientras su nariz se movía graciosamente en busca de algún alimento en aquel lugar.

Entre los arbustos se veían unos ojos depredadores que vigilaban al castaño, buscando un descuido por parte de la criatura en su mira. El lindo castaño aun no se percataba de ese par de ojos metálicos que le miraban de forma hambrienta, y que en cualquier momento saltaría a su caza.

El castaño agarró con sus pequeñas manitas unas hojas que le parecían apetecibles, en ese momento se logró apreciar una figura detrás, completamente dispuesta a devorar a ese conejo que tenía en frente. Cuando el castaño giró y observó a otro ser en busca de su carne, no pudo disimular la expresión de terror en su rostro.

En frente del conejo se hallaba otra criatura con semejanza humana, la cual no encajaba con una larga y peluda cola negra que se encontraba en su parte trasera, y dos orejas puntiagudas que se alojaban en su lisa cabellera azabache. Una pantera con apariencia humana buscaba la carne de ese herbívoro, pero al ver el terror en los ojos contrarios simplemente no pudo devorarlo. Más aun al ver de lejos a tres lindos conejos.

El trió de conejos miraba con terror a su hermanito menor, quien anteriormente les buscaba comida y ahora era amenazado por un depredador. Los conejos salieron corriendo a donde se hallaba el castaño, al llegar se escondieron detrás de su hermanito mayor.

Definiendo a cada uno de los conejos, uno de ellos tenía una azabache cabellera abundante de la cual resaltaban dos orejas de conejo acompañado con una colita en su trasero, el otro conejo tenía lisos cabellos castaños y encima unas orejas de conejo castañas, la única conejita ente ellos tenía el cabello azabache con dos orejas encima y una hermosa cola detrás suyo. El trío también parecían humanos.

**_¿Qué clase de lugar era este circo?_** Nadie sabe la respuesta.

Los cuatro conejos temblaban ante la mirada de la pantera de enfrente, la cual a pesar de tener hambre se negaba a comerse a esos herbívoros. Simplemente sonrió y se agachó a la altura del castaño que estaba arrodillado, del miedo se había caído.

Acarició los cabellos del conejo y luego se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Pero antes de hacerlo, el lindo castaño le agarró del brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud y amabilidad. Después de eso se fue, sabiendo que ahora el herbívoro le tendría cariño.

Los conejos prosiguieron con su búsqueda de comida, encontrando sus alimentos, alegremente buscaron otro lugar para comer. Localizando un árbol un poco lejos de ahí, se sentaron a los pies de dicha planta que crecía orgullosamente a grandes alturas.

Se alimentaron, el único que aun no terminaba su comida era el castaño. Cuando un sonido los distrajo, era un hermoso zorro de pieles albinas, que caminaba sin rumbo y probablemente muriendo de hambre. Raspaba continuamente el césped en busca de alguna semilla que cualquier ave haya dejado caer por accidente.

El castaño al ver a la criatura con hambre, no dudó en acercarse y darle su comida. El zorro sonrió con alegría y agradecimiento, aceptando el alimento ofrecido. Comiendo con desesperación al tener días sin encontrar algo que comer, después de terminar abrazó fuertemente al castaño, su suave cola de zorro enroscándose en las piernas del castaño, y sus orejas blanquecinas puestas hacia abajo mostrando sumo respeto. Ese castaño era la décima criatura que había encontrado, y solo ese castaño le mostró misericordia.

Restregando su mejilla con la del castaño, haciendo un sonido parecido al "gracias" antes de separarse, caminaron juntos hasta el árbol y se sentaron.

Una refrescante brisa inundó el lugar, llenando de paz el lugar. Hasta que un estruendoso sonido llenó los tímpanos de todos los animales, haciendo que muchas aves elevaran vuelo gracias al susto.

Animales se escondieron, otros corriendo en busca de escondite; entre ellos estaban los conejos y el zorro. Encontrándose con un lobo, de cabellos azabache y ojos ámbar, sus orejas encontrándose encima de su cabello y su cola en la parte trasera. Esta criatura los vio y guió a un escondite en una cueva, donde había otros seres como la pantera que habían visto anteriormente, un gato montés con una hermosa cola naranja con líneas negras y dos orejas anaranjadas posándose sobre su cabello azabache, sus penetrantes ojos rasgados y azabaches, como si fuese el carnívoro más peligroso del mundo. Lo más curioso de esta criatura eran sus sobresalientes patillas. Estaba un pequeño erizo de color rojizo que se encontraba temblando, sus ojos de un color carmín y con una forma peculiar de pupilas. Un simio albino que se encontraba incomodo, con ganas de salir y correr por todos lados. Y por ultimo un hermoso búho, sus ojos de diferente color y sus manos con unas garras aterradoramente filosas, su cabello de un color índigo, en su espalda se encontraban un par de hermosas alas albinas.

Todos entraron, encendiéndose de un posible peligro. Hasta que el castaño se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de sus hermanos, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el hecho de que había dejado la seguridad de la cueva y ahora se encontraba expuesto.

Encontró a su hermana lejos de ahí, avanzó más rápido hasta estar enfrente de ella. Observó el lugar, no había nadie. Con la rapidez que sus pies descalzos le pudieron ofrecer, corrió hacia la cueva, desgraciadamente miró hacia atrás, la pobre criatura se dio cuenta muy tarde de que alguien le estaba siguiendo. El conejo lanzó a su hermana lejos, haciéndole señas con las manos que corriera y se escondiera, esta dudosa aceptó la petición. De un momento a otro no se volvió a visualizar a la conejita.

El castaño corrió en una dirección diferente, el enemigo estaba muy cerca como para esconderse donde todos lo hacían.

Se volvió a oír un estruendoso sonido, esta vez más cera de donde estaba el castaño. Este siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sus pies corrían a una velocidad que jamás había tenido la necesidad de usar.

Otro sonido se oyó, esta vez sintió un horrible dolor en su tobillo. Observó su pierna, notando que de allí estaba brotando mucha sangre y dolía mucho. Tuvo que detenerse, no podía seguir corriendo, ni siquiera levantarse.

Tumbado en el suelo se hallaba el conejo castaño, desangrándose, esperando el momento de ver a su agresor.

Notó como alguien se acercaba hacia él, alzó la mirada; encontrándose con unos ojos violetas que le miraban con diversión y satisfacción. Era un hombre humano, sin ninguna extremidad de algún animal, solo un humano común y corriente. Su cabello era blanco y bajo uno de sus ojos violetas estaba una marca del mismo color.

El hombre se acercó al castaño, agarrándolo de las orejas lo levantó hasta que quedó a su altura. El castaño al tener cuerpo de niño no media mucho y prácticamente quedaba completamente separado del suelo, con muchos centímetros de por medio.

El castaño miró con horror al humano que tenía enfrente, su miedo creció. Sus pupilas suplicaron piedad, que no le hiciera más de lo que ya le había hecho. Era un ser inocente de toda culpa, que estaba siendo destruido por una causa innecesaria.

Esa piedad no fue concebida, el hombre sonrió con diversión, agarró una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo y con vacilación apuñaló al conejo en su estomago. Haciendo que el pobre castaño gritara y de sus ojos salieran varias lagrimas, las cuales cayeron en el charco de sangre que se había formado en el suelo.

El sujeto lanzó al conejo al suelo, haciendo que este golpeara su cabeza fuertemente en el suelo, y que de un momento a otro el pequeño cuerpo del castaño comenzara a convulsionar. El golpe había sido muy fuerte.

Se oyó una carcajada proveniente del hombre, que felizmente veía con atención como el conejo sufría gracias a él. Volvió a agarrar al castaño por las orejas de conejo, lo alzó aun convulsionando. Y sin dolor alguno le disparó en la cabeza, matando y acabando con el pobre conejo.

El hombre colocó al conejo en el suelo, con su navaja comenzó a quitarle todos los músculos y grasa, separando la piel de el resto del organismo. Dejó los restos en el suelo, todos los órganos y músculos yacían esparcidos en el suelo.

Sonriente, el hombre albino se fue con la piel, dispuesto ponerla a hervir para hacer un lindo atuendo.

Cuando todo se calmó, los animales salieron de sus escondites, los conejitos fueron en busca de su hermano, incluso la pantera y los otros los acompañaron. La conejita los guió hasta el lugar en donde lo vio por última vez, al no encontrarlo, buscaron más a fondo.

Lo único que vieron fueron los restos de una masacre. Encima de un gran charco de sangre estaban los órganos aun unidos y los músculos, arterias, huesos, todo esparcido en el suelo.

Las criaturas miraban con dolor la escena, el lindo castaño ya no estaba con ellos. Todos rodearon el lecho de su muerte, lagrimas salían de varios ojos, mostrando que tan tristes estaban.

Y con eso la función se terminó. El sitio se oscureció, dando a saber que no tenía nada más que presentar.

El circo Checker Face, un lugar donde las criaturas Trini-Sette crean obras inigualables. Animales con aspecto de personas, eso es Trini-Sette.

Muchos piensan que es un lugar embrujado. Otros que solo es una ilusión, pocos saben que ese lugar no es un sueño.

**_La ilusión nace de la realidad, ¿De verdad esto fue solo una obra?_**

* * *

Desde hace varios días había querido escribir algo así ("Algo así…"). No sé cómo habrá quedado, no sé si les puede hacer llorar, vomitar, o alegrar (¿?). Solo espero que les haya gustado.

Qué cosas, no? Escribiendo un Fanfic así el 14 de febrero XD, debo hablar seriamente con un psicólogo ._.

Bueno, no sé, pero me han dado ganas de colocar frases al final de un capitulo n.n una mia y otra para ustedes (Lo sé, soy rara u.u). En este fic me basé en la caza de animales, si no se habrán dado cuenta :D estuve pensando en los pobres animales que son asesinados por una causa innecesaria u.u

La primera es la frase que colocaré en todos mis fics al final de todos los capitulos, y la senguda va a variar. Todo el tiempo será diferente, ninguna se repetirá.

**_* esa ridícula forma de un bufón…Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:*_**

_-Todos los seres humanos tenemos un lado oscuro en nuestros corazones, de ese lado oscuro nace la desesperación-Allen Walker ( _Man)_


End file.
